


【皮水】标记之前

by Emmmma



Series: 【皮水】草莓拿铁 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Translation Available
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmma/pseuds/Emmmma
Summary: 番外 1：标记之前2010年拉莫斯看上了对家的后卫， 所以他决定勾引他。（微卡蘑？蘑卡？反正他俩一起坑皮水就得了）
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Series: 【皮水】草莓拿铁 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075886
Kudos: 3





	【皮水】标记之前

自从两人认识以后，国家队的训练就没让伊科尔省心过。先是皮克动不动就骚扰拉莫斯；揪他头发，弹他发带，给他座位上放牙签，锁柜里粘满便利贴；反正怎么幼稚怎么来，各种低级愚蠢的恶作剧让Omega避之不及。一开始西班牙的圣卡西对这件事儿并不怎么上心，毕竟每个Alpha有喜欢的Omega了总是会想办法吸引对方的注意。杰拉德·皮克只是傻了点儿并且脑回路清奇，他用的方法都挺无效的，但是拉莫斯才不会跟他一般见识。直到有一天晚上他隔壁床的塞维利亚小孩眨巴着闪着泪光的圆眼睛问他，皮克是不是特别针对他的时候，伊科尔才后知后觉地意识到，那些他看来无伤大雅的小把戏让他们的小Sese伤心了。更让伊科尔绝望的是，拉莫斯不知道是从哪里得出的结论，认为皮克看上的其实是法布雷加斯，所以要想法设法向Beta证明，自己对Omega并不感兴趣。之后的训练里，拉莫斯能躲皮克多远就躲他多远，Alpha从刚开始变本加厉地欺负他想逼出他的回应，变成眯着蓝眼睛远远地关注研究他，又变成了别扭而谨慎地变着法子讨好他。伊科尔无语地看着皮克在早饭时间从法布雷加斯那里抢来了最后一罐酸奶然后小心翼翼地递给拉莫斯；他真搞不明白，队里所有人（教练和工作人员包括在内）都知道皮克和拉莫斯互相喜欢，为啥两个当事人就是不开窍？

为了队伍里气氛相对融洽和缓一些（此时此刻皮克正在跟法布雷加斯互相压腿，而拉莫斯正恶狠狠地踹着他们无辜的草皮），伊科尔决定跟巴萨的中场大师哈维联手撮合这一对毫不知情的傻子们。“Sese？” 伊科尔摸了摸Omega的头，“心情不好呢？” 他在内心冲自己翻了个白眼，这不是废话吗卡西利亚斯？谁（除了杰拉德·皮克·伯纳乌那个二傻子）都能看出他正忙着吃醋呢。而拉莫斯嘭地把球一脚踢飞到了看台上，然后咬牙切齿地答道，“没有啊。” 另一旁的哈维其实内心是拒绝的，但是在队长威 (示) 逼 (软) 利 (撒) 诱 (娇) 下； 他还是不情不愿地挪到了皮克那边，捅了捅完全在事况外的Alpha，嘟嘟囔囔告诉他，“队长说今晚你跟我住。” “啊？” 皮克愣乎乎地问他，“为什么啊？那Cesc怎么办？” “不知道。” 哈维干脆利索地告诉他，“布斯克茨会跟他住的。” “Ummm…” 皮克欲言又止地看了他一会儿，“好吧。” “哦感谢伊科尔大发良心！” 身后的法布雷加斯发出庆幸的感叹，“我终于不用听你每天晚上描述Sergio ‘手腕上的纹身有多么多么好看’ 了。话说你这么喜欢他干嘛不直接告诉他？” 哈维想到今晚轮到自己了不禁打了个寒战，“你要是敢吵我，我就把你说的一字一句都告诉Sergio，” 他威胁道。

其实伊科尔安排他们换房间是有道理的。现在拉莫斯坐在他床上晃荡着双腿，整个人都散发着高兴。皮克就惨一点儿了，他缩在被子里委屈的眨巴着蓝眼睛，哈维在他对面噼里啪啦地发着短信，时不时警告地瞪他一眼。伊科尔看到哈维发来的照片不由地笑出了声，“现在他不跟Cesc住了，你打算怎么把他追到手呀？” “我才不想追他呢。” 拉莫斯撇了撇嘴，“幼稚无聊的Alpha。” “得了吧Sese。是个人都知道你喜欢他了，” 西班牙队长冲他眨了眨眼，“你想怎么办？哈维也知道了，他会一起帮你的。” “伊科尔！！！” 拉莫斯生气地朝他扔了一个枕头，“不带你这么出卖队友的。” Omega虽然嘴上责怪他，但还是转着圆溜溜的棕眼睛考虑着。打量了一会儿拉莫斯微微泛红的脸颊，伊科尔突然有了一阵 ** _非常不良_** 的预感。“你打算干嘛？？” 他警惕地看着Omega害羞地垂下眼睛，超小声地咕哝了一句话，以至于他第一次认为自己绝对听错了。“什么？” 西班牙的圣卡西就算面对梅西也没有这么紧张过，“你说什么？” “跟他上床。” 嘭，皇马宝贝的Omega对着他心口重重地踹了一个任意球，还是他自己安排的。伊科尔深呼吸了几口气，挤出一个颤抖又勉强的笑容，“塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯你最好是在开玩笑。”

然而现实就是这么出乎人的意料。伊科尔把这个他看起来完全行不通的计划告诉哈维的时候，巴萨的中场大师笑得前仰后合。虽然拉莫斯已经下定了决心，但Omega一直没有想出一个可行又不会惊动皮克的方案。于是伊科尔（现在不情愿的变成他了）算准了时间，在拉莫斯发情期到来之前倒掉了他所有的抑制剂，（他真的有觉得愧疚的。他在心里默念了好几遍对不起）然后把Omega锁在门外。这个方案其实既危险又不靠谱，如果拉莫斯走廊里碰到别人了怎么办？如果拉莫斯没有去敲皮克的门怎么办？如果皮克不开门怎么办？然而这时候他的好伙伴哈维上场了。哈维提前找了个借口离开了房间，并且把门留了一条缝儿（嘿嘿 他可真机智）。他躲在走廊里，随时观察情况。看着拉莫斯放弃敲伊科尔门并且朝他们房间走去，然后犹豫了一会儿进了门以后，哈维默默给自己吹了个口哨儿。然而第一次的结果一点儿也不理想。皮克（这没脑子不识货的家伙，伊科尔骂道）破例做了一回绅士，给Omega裹上了毯子，又半夜三更跑出去问队医讨了抑制剂。从头到尾，拉莫斯硬生生是连一根皮克的头发都没摸着，并且在搞清楚事情发展的过程之后威胁伊科尔，要不是他是队长，自己一定会动手痛揍他一顿。当然了，机智的哈维和伊科尔怎么会一次就放弃呢？当他们开始为世界杯做准备的时候，俩人故技重施（拉莫斯发誓，以后他要给抑制剂盒子上锁。皮克表示，已经不需要了）。只不过这一次，等拉莫斯进了门哈维就立刻马上跟卡西拖着两张凳子坐在门口堵住了皮克的退路。

皮克正坐在床上专心致志地打着德州扑克，Omega几乎是跌撞着摔进了他怀里。“Geri，” 拉莫斯哽咽着去扯他的衣领，“求你了。” Omega也不知道自己在求他什么，滚烫的温度噬咬着他每一寸肌肤，而粘稠的空气让呼吸都变得困难。 皮克扔了手机把他拉进怀里，抵着他的额角低声呢喃着安慰的话语。Alpha的手指悄悄绕到了他颈后的隔离贴，无声地询问着。在等到拉莫斯的许可以后，皮克轻轻撕去了贴纸，草莓牛奶的甜香宛如一张细密的蛛网般笼罩了房间的各个角落。Omega的眼眶开始泛酸，这个他藏了三年的秘密突然完完全全的暴露在皮克面前。Alpha似乎理解了他哭的原因，在脱去他衣服的同时蓝眼睛给出了沉默的诺言。

“才一根手指就湿成这样了？” Alpha轻声调笑道，“第一次么？” 栗色的大眼睛犹豫地跟他对视了一下，迅速移开了视线。“真的是第一次？！” 皮克震惊地看着他脸颊上浮现浅色的红晕，Omega推了推他，小声地嘟囔道，“你不做就滚。” “小猫咪生气啦，” Alpha凑上去咬了咬他的耳尖，“自己没试过嘛？” 见Omega危险地眯了眯眼睛，他立刻信誓旦旦地保证道，“我会让你舒服的。” “哎呀你能不能把嘴巴闭上？！” 拉莫斯恼羞成怒，他狠狠一拳砸在皮克胸口，“吵死了。” Alpha识趣地没有再逗他，而是专心致志地开始探索Omega湿热柔软的内壁。细微酥麻的快感让他视网膜前绽开明亮的火花，拉莫斯忍不住轻声喘息着，抬起腰好让皮克摸到更深的地方。他的反应明显让对方很愉快，Alpha用指腹轻轻敲打着他的敏感点作为奖励。拉莫斯挺起腰在Alpha坚硬的腹肌上磨蹭着自己滴水的分身，皮克坏笑着冲他扬了扬眉毛。被皮克发现了以后Omega干脆放弃了遮掩，直接哼哼唧唧地求他，“Geri，摸摸前面。” Alpha轻而易举地满足了他，宽大暖和的手掌包裹着他泛红的性器温柔地套弄着。发情期高度敏感的器官让高潮逼近得很快，但是皮克捏紧了他性器根部，在他耳别低声提醒，“忍着。回答了问题才可以射。” 皮克用拇指搓了搓顶端的细缝，“为什么连续两个月的发情期都来找我？” 拉莫斯扭着腰，呜咽着小声回应，“想让你标记我。”Alpha愣了愣松开手，然后听拉莫斯用微不可闻的声音夹杂着高潮时的喘息接着说道，“我喜欢你好久了。”

皮克终于把他耀武扬威的性器掏出来的时候， Omega害羞地低头看了一眼Alpha沉甸甸的器官，微微瑟缩了一下。“要不…” 拉莫斯往床垫里躲了躲，“算了……” 嗯？皮克愣了一下，这跟教科书上说的饥渴发情期Omega不太一样啊？塞维利亚小太阳挪开了视线，小声解释道，“太…太大了……我怕痛…” 所以天生丽质是我的错喽……从来没在床上被嫌弃过的Alpha迷茫又无辜地眨了眨蓝眼睛，“我不进去怎么标记你？” 拉莫斯盯着他的脸看了一会儿，视死如归地咬了咬牙，“那你来吧。” 皮克沉下腰挺进了Omega紧致的甬道，湿热的软肉立刻自主地缠上来，热情的吮吸让Alpha爽得头皮发麻。简直像热刀嵌入了奶油，Omega融化了一般开始往外淌水。皮克适应了一会儿才意识到拉莫斯似乎有点儿痛；他闭着眼睛，细密的睫毛轻轻发颤，手指攥紧了床单。Alpha低下头去亲他，一只手顺着他紧实的腰线来回摸着，然后停下来捏了捏他半软的性器。“放松，” 皮克轻轻把拉莫斯微长的发丝缠绕在指尖，“马上就舒服了。” 等Alpha找准了生殖腔口撞击的时候，Omega开始流眼泪了。“怎么哭了呀，” 皮克呼噜着Omega毛茸茸的头发，“反悔了？” 拉莫斯吸了吸鼻子没回答，皮克接着哄他，“那我不进去成结了好不好？” Omega摇摇头往他怀里躲了躲，“进去。”

“准备好了？接下来会痛哦。” 皮克亲了亲他的额头，暗暗做好了摁住他的准备。拉莫斯点点头，转过头去露出了脖颈后面的腺体。Alpha下下狠心用力挺腰顶开了那片柔嫩的瓣膜，撕裂的疼痛瞬间席卷了他全身。身体深处过于私密而陌生的地方第一次被打开，柔软紧窄的腔体不知所措地包裹着入侵者，费力地吞吐着坚硬的性器。皮克感受到热乎乎的汁液源源不断地浇在他敏感的头部，却因为开始膨胀的结重新被灌入腔体，身下的Omega发出了一声呜咽。生殖腔陌生而剧烈的快感从尾椎一路向上漫延开来，Omega形状姣好的性器也颤抖着喷出精液。皮克先给了他一个吻才转过头去寻找他的腺体。Alpha侧过脸，拉莫斯感到皮克要咬他了，不由自主地绷紧了背部的肌肉。皮克嗅着散发着诱人甜香的腺体，牙齿尖端刺破小鼓起的刹那Alpha做好了被攻击的准备。强势而浓烈的咖啡信息素从后颈蔓延到他每一根血管末端，灼烧的刺痛让拉莫斯疼得骨髓都在颤抖。皮克在书上读到过，Omega在标记的时候会出于本性攻击Alpha，为了让他们证明能拥有自己的资格。与他脑子里印象不同的是，拉莫斯只是流着眼泪委屈地咬住了他的肩膀，留下了两个浅浅的小牙印，然后就用舌尖舔了舔道歉了。“Geri对不起，” Omega小声嘟囔道，“真的好痛。”

刚被标记完的Omega累坏了，但是生殖腔传来的胀痛让他无法入睡。皮克抱着他小心翼翼地换了个让他更舒服的姿势。现在他们面对面侧躺着，拉莫斯的一条腿搭在皮克胯骨上，双腿分开的角度让他不再扯到生殖腔里卡着的结。拉莫斯疲倦地把头靠在皮克胸前，Alpha轻轻搂住他在他微微汗湿的脊背上写着字。“冷，” Omega往他怀里钻了钻，冲着Alpha撒娇，“抱。” 皮克探了探他的额头，意识到拉莫斯在发着低烧。信息素的交换往往会影响Omega的免疫系统，虽然是正常现象，皮克还是讨好地亲了亲他头顶的发旋。“先睡一会儿，你发烧了宝贝。” Alpha扯过被子裹住他，“等结退下去了我会清理的。” 看着拉莫斯靠过来，皮克有点儿心虚地移开了视线，生怕在他无路可逃的时候塞维利亚的小辣椒会抡起拳头揍他一顿。但是Omega只是凑近蹭了蹭他的颈窝，在被窝里找到他的一只手捏在手心里以后闭上了眼睛。

“你咬得太深了。” 皮克刚醒就看到Omega蜜棕色的眼睛带着不满指控到，“留的牙印好痛。” 皮克把他拉进怀里亲了亲微微肿起的腺体，“对不起嘛。你太香了。” 看到Omega控制不住地颤栗时满足地笑了。“我帮你训练请假？我们得给教练和俱乐部一个交代啦。”

另一个房间的哈维在明亮的阳光中猛然惊醒了，在看到隔壁床上是伊科尔的时候，他惊慌失措地摇醒了对方。“伊科尔，不好了，” 在对方充满睡意的嘟囔中哈维匆匆忙忙地穿上衣服，“Sergio没回来。” “没回来怎么了？” 西班牙队长放松地打着哈欠，“他是成年人了，你担心啥。” “你快点儿起来！！！” 哈维一把拽起了室友，“我担心的是Geri！万一 万一……” “哦天哪。” 伊科尔想明白了以后瞬间跳了起来，裤子也没穿就往外跑，“Sese可千万别把他脖子扭断了。” 在走廊里一阵狂奔以后，哈维用备用房卡打开了门，啥也没看清就冲了进去。他们的下颚同时掉在了地上。伊科尔看着拉莫斯裸露的背上流畅的肌肉线条疯狂地咳嗽着，滑落的被子堆积在Omega胯间，伊科尔甚至能看清他屁股挺翘圆润的弧度。以及皮克搭在上面的双手。“你们？你们？？？？” 哈维也目瞪口呆地打量着眼前的景象，“Geri？你居然没死？” “什么？” Alpha搂着拉莫斯的腰坐了起来，成功地让Omega漏出了一声带着鼻音的呻吟，“我为什么会死？” “没什么。没什么。看来是我们误会了。你们俩，” 哈维做了个模糊的手势，“继续。训练帮你们请好假了。”

看着落荒而逃的两人，皮克情不自禁地笑出声来。他捏了捏身上人的臀瓣，坏心眼地对着Omega的敏感点挺了挺胯，在拉莫斯出手揍他的时候低声嘟囔了一句，“暴力狂。” 拉莫斯附身趴在皮克身上，任由他的Alpha控制律动的速度和力道，温暖饱而饱胀的爱意从胸口慢慢扩散，咖啡和草莓牛奶的信息素丝缕相缠。他贴着皮克的嘴唇笑着小声回应道，“傻子。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！


End file.
